Woman in white
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: "Take me home." Along a lonely Konoha highway, a mysterious woan in white lure's men to their deaths- A terrifying phenomenon that may be the Brother first clue to their father's whereabout's


-20 year's ago-

it was a dark night wind blowing agenst the tree's as it whisled hard from the cold terror of the night it almost smelled like there was going to be a storm coming hard and fast nothing could prevent its coming not even god.

A woman laid in her bed long red hair flowing over her body as she tried sleeping but something was bothering her she just turned left and right as she felt something come over her as she suddenly was woken up by the baby monitor coming on with the scream's of a baby infant roaring load into it which made her nervous as she got up seeing what was wrong with her little baby Naruto he was about six month's old since she gave birth and she still had that scared feeling like he could get hurt just like when she had to deal with Menma her six year old son the oldest.

She moved out of her bed wearing a red satin sleep wear as she moved over walking slowly as she went to check on little Naruto.

as she entered into the room she looked seeing a dark figure over the crib of her child right then she asumed it was her husband Minato namakazi she then said to him while rubbing her eye's,

"Minato? Is he hungry?"

the dark figure moved his head around some looking at kushina but she wasn't able to see his face but he rose his finger to his lips and,

"Shhh."

Kushina nodded knowing that her son was ok as she said

"All right. honey."

Kushina heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. Kushina frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies. she had a look on her face as she got confused but nudged her shoulder

"Hm."

More flickering light is coming from downstairs: Kushina investigates. A war movie is on TV and Minato has fallen asleep watching it. If Minato is here, Kushina realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be Minato and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.

"Naruto my! Naruto my!"

Kushina screamed as she enters Naruto's nursery and stops short

Upstairs, Kushina screams. Minato wakes up. as he heard his wife scream he suddenly got into action as he ran up stair's to check on his lovng wife, he almost yelling out

"Kushina?!"

Minato scrambles out of the chair. Not even moving around it not letting time be waist and began running up the stairs as he yelled out loader hoping for a responce

"Kushina! WHAT HAPPENED!"

As Minato got at the stairs he ran up skipping over every couple of them not wanting to slow down

Minato bursts through the closed door of the nursery. where instink's took over telling him where kushina had to have been at right there at moment, he looekd around the room only seeing the crib

"Kushina...?" He asked but no responce came out as he saw everything

The room is quiet and appears empty except for Naruto awake in his crib and Minato. Minato glances around and pushes down the side of Naruto's crib. He sighed in releaf as he moved over to the crib and said

"Hey, Naruto little buddy. You okay?"

Something dark drips next to Naruto. Minato touches it. Two more drops land on the back of Minato's hand. It looks like blood. Minato looks up. Kushina is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at Minato and struggling to breathe. Minato collapses onto the floor, staring at Kushina.

"No! Kushina!" Minato screamed

Kushina bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. Minato stares, frozen. Naruto wails. Minato, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops Naruto out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

Menma their oldest son soon awake and coming to investigate. checking on his mom and dad when he comes to a suprise seeing fire on the roof and his dad holding a bundle

"Daddy!" He screamed as saw his father fear, Minato shoves Naruto at Menma. as he yells at his son as load as he can.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Menma, go!"

Menma turns and runs. Minato turns back to the nursery. trying his best to get out of the house. Minata turn around looking up to see his wife the best he could right then.

"Kushina!"

The entire room is consumed with the red hellish fire and smoldering hear. As Kushina herself can barely be seen. Minato became scared as he yelled out load,

"No!"

Menma managed to runs outside, holding Naruto close to his chest covering his face he felt his brother cry into his shirt as he then said trying to soove his brother.

"It's okay, Naruto."

Menma turns to look up at Naruto's window, which is lit with gold they home was looking more darker and more demonic it felt something he never thought in his younge mind would understand.

Suddenly out of no where Minato runs outside, scoops up Menma and Naruto, and carries them both away as far as he could and said in a calmest voice he could say to his kid's.

"I gotcha."

Fire explodes out of Naruto's nursery window. they flames moved consuming the home as it removed it as Minato took his boy over to the road near the car and went calling the fire department.

The konoha fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.

"I got it. You go hold the line up."

The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through Naruto's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back. the offiecer said yelling almost warning,

"Stay back. You have to stay back."

Across the street from the house, Minato and Menma sit on the hood of Minato's Dodge Demon, the thing was a smoking mechien that was pure black as night, Minato holding Naruto. Minato looks up at the remnants of the fire.


End file.
